


Pulse | Peter Maximoff

by thorsthot



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsthot/pseuds/thorsthot
Summary: After a day of fucking around in a particular video store, you and Peter fuck around at home.
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/Reader, Peter Maximoff/you
Kudos: 92





	Pulse | Peter Maximoff

“You know, I heard they have a sex shop in the back,” Peter whispers in your ear as you look at the VHS tapes in the comedy section. “All kinds of adult films and sex toys.”

His breath catches against the back of your neck, making you shiver. A hand placed at your waist as he hugs you from behind. He spins you towards him a moment later. “Maybe we should go have a look.”

He moves his fingertips lightly along your side, tickling you. A big smile appeared on his face as you began to laugh nervously from the torture.

“Cut it out,” You laughed. “People are staring.”

“Let them stare,” He joked, still not letting you breathe.

His fingers ran up and down your sides repeatedly, then he abruptly stopped. It took you a minute to catch your breath, side-eyeing him as he swiftly went to look at the movies in the action section that was a few feet away.

“Babe! Should we finish our James Bond marathon?” He asks, lifting the VHS tape. “They have The Spy Who Loved Me.”

“Yeah, hopefully, this one isn’t fucking boring.” You roll your eyes as you approach him.

“There’s no one else I’d rather spend two hours and six minutes of boringness with,” He kisses your forehead. With an effortless motion, Peter places the tape in his bag and walks away. “Hurry up, slowpoke.”

He offers you his hand and brings you to the back of the shop towards a large brown door that says ‘XXX 18+ ONLY’ in bolded cherry red letters. He opens the door, and you’re both immediately stopped.

“Identification please,” A short white man with a receding hairline stopped you.

You both pull out your ID, and he waves you off. The area was a bit small but, it was divided into a few sections. Various clothing items and shoes in the front with porn tapes to the right. And a plethora of toys in the back.

Peter went immediately to the video section, but you moved towards the toys. It was almost as if they’d called your name, begging you to approach so they could grasp you. You didn’t know where to start. Your chest felt as though it was about to burst from your chest. You’d never see anything like this. You started at the lube and the games. Everything from sex dice to blindfolds and handcuffs. Then you moved onto browsing the dildos, so many different colors and lengths.

From the corner of your eye, you could see Peter teasing you about your fascination, but you shook him off. Your mouth slightly gaped open, and your eyes wandered, studying every toy you came across.

“Excuse me, what did you just put in your bag?” You heard from the distance, snapping out of your trance.

Your head turns way too quickly, and you see Peter being eyed by the short man who’d stopped you earlier. You wanted to fucking melt. There was no fucking way he’d just been caught. Before the man could open his mouth again, Peter ran towards you.

“Get on my back.” You sigh but make no complaint, hopping onto his back, and in no time you both are out of there and down the street.

He stopped, letting you down, and you paused to catch your breath. It’s not often that you’re attached to him when he fucking zooms away like that. It takes some time to get used to it.

“Holy shit Peter!” You yelled. “How the fuck did you get caught?”

“I didn’t know he was gonna be standing directly behind me,” He laughs at you. “Plus, you look so cute when you’re annoyed.”

“Whatever,” You rolled your eyes for what felt like the fifteenth time today. “You owe me lunch.”

“Race you?” And like that, he was gone.

“No fucking fair!”

\----------------------------------------------

It always amazed you that man who can move at over a hundred miles per second was so slow and patient with you. His touches are soft and delicate, never rough unless you wanted him to be. And this time, you needed that.

But of course, he was going to tease you. Building up lust inside of you, and making you wetter by the second at the smallest things he did, like breath. When his lips traced your collarbone, and his heavy breath tickled against his skin. It caused you to shiver at his touch.

Life was so fast today, and you needed that speed to continue. You needed that same energy and passion as before.

“How about we play with something?” Peter smiles.

There’s a sparkle in his eye as he gets off the bed and reaches for his backpack. Unzipping it, he pulled out a box that said: ’HITACHI two speed massager. Magic Wand.’ in bold black and white lettering.

“That’s what you took from the sex shop?” You laughed at him.

“Yeah, I thought we’d try it out and see how it works,” He takes it out of the package. “First, we plug this into the wall.”

Peter plugs the cord into the outlet closest to the bed, and luckily the cord stretches rather far. He examines the wand, then turns it on. It was fairly loud as it vibrated in his hand. He presses the end against his arm and gasps.

“Wow.”

“Wow?”

He comes closer to you, pressing the vibrator against your forearm. It shakes hard against your skin. It’s powerful, and you could only imagine how it would feel on your clit.

“Wow.” You responded.

“Definitely trying this out tonight.” Peter looked at you, a small smile on his face.

“How about we try it right now?”

His smile grew wide, and his pupils seemed to dilate. Turning the vibrator off, he leaned into you. His lips touched yours, and it gave you chills. It was as if this was the first time you had ever kissed each other. The whole world could be falling apart at this very moment, and it wouldn’t even matter.

You leaned back on the bed, breaking the kiss for just a moment. Peter slipped in between your legs, lips attaching to your neck.

And you’re pulled back into that headspace. It’s like you’re floating in limbo or a pit of darkness, but it’s not depressing. You can feel every single touch and breath against your body, each more intense than the last. You can hear everything, but nothing at all. For a moment, it’s only you and Peter.

His kisses stop, and you look up at him. You peered into his eyes to see the softness that was always there; and it would never leave, even though much of his innocence is lost. He pulls your shirt over and off of you to find you braless.

His mouth instantly goes to your left nipple, sucking, teasing, and biting lightly as his hands grab your tits. It’s like he’s in a candy store and you’re his favorite candy. The feeling of his tongue swirling against you and his teeth occasionally grazing your nipple shot straight to your clit. He could help but moan around you, and the vibrations warmed you. He does the same to the other nipple.

He planted a kiss on both of your breasts and then your neck. A short lick at your neck causes you to moan. Your hips bucking into his, only to be cockblocked by the friction of your jeans.

“I want you,” You moaned out to him. Your words and tone of voice practically shot straight to his dick.

Peter sat up, his hands working their way to your pants. He took his time as he did it, refusing to rush. As much as Peter wanted to see all of you, taste you, touch you, and feel you; he took his time. He chooses to savor this moment with you.

“Can’t wait to taste you,” He vocalized, taking your pants off of you.

You opened your legs wider for him to see, your panties blocking him from seeing what he wants. His fingers hooked inside your panties and slid them to the side. “So pretty.”

His free hand holds onto the back of your thigh, holding your leg to the side. You rest your other thigh on his shoulder.

He licks your clit, then dips into your wetness for an initial taste. He moans into you as he tastes you, drinking every bit of you as he could. He’s not too fast though, choosing to take his time instead. But he still eats you messily, as if you were the last thing he’d ever taste, savoring the moment.

You grind into his face, your hands moving into his hair; tugging at it as you catch your breath. His tongue swirled around your clit, occasionally sucking and kissing on you. Even dipping his tongue in and out of you, daring to go lower. His lips and the tip of his nose shiny and glistening in the light with your wetness.

Peter sat up and reached to the side of you, grabbing the vibrator. He turns it on, and your breath gets caught in your throat before he even touches you with it. He places the vibrator directly on your clit, not too harshly.

“Holy shit,” You couldn’t help but moan out. It felt like your heart dropped. You couldn’t imagine explaining the feeling it gave you.

It was just one big ball of feelings expanding deep inside your core. Your moans increased in volume, and you couldn’t help it. You shook a bit and squirmed around, but Peter held you in your place.

“Be still,” He spoke sternly. It made your heart flutter a bit.

You felt like you were going to burst. That nerve of feels kept expanding until it was no more; you were seeing stars. The void surrounded you and held you; it was comfort and pure white noise. It was so much at once, but, you couldn’t do anything but take it all in.

Once you came back to Earth, you looked straight to Peter. Eyes wide with the vibrator in his hand; his mouth wide, curling into a smile. His face was wet, as was his shirt.

“Wow,” You said in unison.

You both took a minute. Your chest heaving, the heartbeat in your pussy pulsing rapidly.

“I wanna make you do that again.” Peter licks his lips.

He takes off his clothes before you could even blink, taking a condom from his side table and rolling it onto his dick. He positions himself between your legs, resting his dick against your heat. “I’ll go slow,”

He slowly slides into you, hands roughly gripping your sides. He looks into your eyes, and it’s like he’s stealing your soul, piece by piece. One deep stroke into you, and you’re unraveling around him. He feels so good inside of you, it’s like it was meant to be.

You place your hands on his shoulders to brace yourself even though you’re laying down. Deep inside of you as he rolls his hips, but he pauses, grabbing the vibrator and clicking it on. He presses the vibrator lightly to your clit, slowly moving it up and down.

Being filled up with a vibrator on your clit was a whole new feeling. Everything centered on your core. It was a fiery passion that kept sparking inside of you. Peter’s thrusts became faster the closer he came to his orgasm. The vibrations added stimulation for both of you, especially for Peter. Making his cock throb with every second he’s inside of you.

“Fuck,” He breathed. He tried to keep his composure and not cum too quickly.

Peter looked down, watching himself disappear inside of you. Drooling at how your wetness coated the condom. Moving his hips at just the right angle, he hit right where you needed him to. Your moans syncing with his own as you squeezed around him. You became nearly numb to the vibrator, but the closer you came to cuming, the more unbearable it became.

“I’m gonna fucking cum,” You cried. You tried to close your legs, but couldn’t because Peter was between them.

He began to rock his hip faster, burying his dick inside you. Leaning down, his lips locked with yours. He became absorbed in all your warmth. Moving sloppily as he spilled his cum into the rubber. You could only imagine what I’d feel like if he came directly into you, and you came at the thought of it.

Your legs shaking, your back arched off the bed with a hoarse moan spilling from your mouth. Wetness squirting out from you and Peter pulls out, slapping his cock over your cunt. The vibrator rested against your skin, and even just that was too much.

Peter slid back inside of you, thrusting inside of you just a little bit. You could only hold him as you continued to unravel around him. Eyes rolling to the back of your head. You could feel the wetness below you seeping into the bed; should’ve laid down a towel if only you both knew.

It took a few, but it felt like you’d been cuming for minutes on end. The room felt hotter than before, and you felt a little lightheaded. You were already sore, you just needed to lay there for a moment.

“Wanna watch The Spy Who Loved Me?” He asks after a long silence, turning off the vibrator.

“Sure.” You laughed, rubbing circles on his back. “Just let me catch my breath.

With this vibrator in your possession, it’d be a long night.


End file.
